luigi_mansionfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Coin
Coins are collectibles that are found in the ''Luigi's Mansion'' series. These do not just appear in the series itself, but also in the Mario series as the primary collectibles. They first appear in Luigi's Mansion, where they serve as treasures that are needed for a new mansion at the end of the game. In Luigi's Mansion 4: Haunted Dreams and Luigi's Mansion 5: Curse of the Mansion, they are also found by hitting a ? Block that is currently on screen. If 50 Coins are collected, the player will earn an extra life. If Mario or Luigi loses a life, the coins they had collected will disappear from their inventory. Appearances ''Luigi's Mansion'' Coins serve as treasures in Luigi's Mansion. A single Coin is worth 5,000G(s). If Luigi takes damage, he would lose Coins that are half of the amount of damage he had just taken. For instance, if Luigi takes 10 HP of damage, he loses 5 Coins. Also, if he is unable to recover them, they will disappear. They are the most common treasures in this game. Interestingly, the rare, yet non-valuable Red Diamond is worth the same amount as a single Coin. ''Luigi's Mansion 2'' Coins appear as treasures once again in Luigi's Mansion 2, where they are found in more areas than those of the prequel. This time, Coins are worth 5,500G(s) instead of 5,000G(s). Unlike the previous game, Coins do not disappear as quick like they do in the prequel. This will give the player an easier time to recover them before they disappear. ''Luigi's Mansion 3: The Room of DOOM! Coins are treasures again in ''Luigi's Mansion 3: The Room of DOOM!. Their ways of being found are similar to those of the previous games. However, there is now a new way to make Coins appear. Some areas might have bolts and the player would have to jump on it and shake the Wii VacYoum to loosen it. Sometimes, Coins would appear and the player has to collect them before they disappear. Much like in Luigi's Mansion 2, they are worth 5,500G(s) each. ''Luigi's Mansion 4: Haunted Dreams'' Coins reappear in Luigi's Mansion 4: Haunted Dreams. In this game, they are rarer than when they appeared in the previous games. Another thing is that they no longer serve as treasures. Coins are replaced by Ghost Combs as being common items that grant the character a 1-Up for every 50 collected. Coins can be used to replenish the character's health, unlike Ghost Combs. Mario or Luigi can acquire Coins by simply stepping on an enemy instead of sucking them up, as sucking them up produces Ghost Combs. Mario or Luigi can earn an extra life by collecting 50 Coins. Unlike Ghost Combs, losing a life in a level will cause Mario and Luigi to lose the Coins that they just obtained from a level. A variety of coins called Green Coins make an appearance. Green Coins are only available when a Green Spirit is haunting an area, which is unlocked once the main storyline is completed for the first time. Mario or Luigi will have to obtain 100 Green Coins for a Power Star to appear. Some missions have time limits and Mario or Luigi will have to collect 100 of them before the time runs out. Green Coins missions that aren't timed will have them scattered across the entire area. This means that the player will have to search every part of the mansion for Green Coins. Coins are kept track of as top scores that appear on the score screen. The top scores also appear when the player selects a level that they already accomplished. The top score will be displayed on the left bottom corner. ''Luigi's Mansion 5: Curse of the Mansion'' Coins return yet again in Luigi's Mansion 5: Curse of the Mansion. They are a lot more common here than they were from the previous game. Mario and Luigi can find them in many hidden areas. Coins are still able to grant the character an extra life. Like the game's predecessor, 50 Coins are required for a 1-Up. Coins are still kept track of as high scores. There is now a new innovation in which there is a counter that keeps track of how many Coins the player has collected. Coins are considered to be more useful here than in the previous game, as they not only refill the character's health, but also can be used to buy useful items from the store.